A New Dawn
by XxAnimeFanxX
Summary: Buffy and her friends team up with Ichigo SUMMARY SUCKS ! D: PLS R&R The Story is better than Summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Boy's Sercet

A New Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Buffy the Vampire Slayer All Content goes to their rightful owner…. FIRST FIC: D

A New day was rising as Ichigo Kurosaki was call to report in the Soul Society by the Head Captain for a meeting. Ichigo was being escorted to the Squad 1 Barracks to meet the Old Head Captain Yamamoto. "Why did you want me to see you Captain Yamamoto?" asked Ichigo as he waited for the Captain to answer. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I am here to inform you about some that must be investigated In the World of the Living in America. Somewhere called Sunnydale. You were selected because the Thirteen Court Squads are spread thin and we need someone to investigate." answered Yamamoto. "You will be there for 3 years."Yamamoto answered the orange haired man. "I will take my leave" And then Ichigo left the Soul Society and went back to the world of the living.

As Ichigo returned he pack up and got ready leave saying his last goodbyes to all of his friends and family and then taking his stuff he left for America to the strange small town with a lot over flowing spiritual pressure there. As he went on the plane he then fell asleep while the plane flew.

-Sunnydale-

*RING RING* An alarm clock went off in the room of Buffy Summers the 16 year old Vampire Slayer as she woke from her slumber. She then got up from her bed and starting getting dress for another "normal" day of her life. She rushed downstairs to get her bag and her book and went on the bus and went to school. When got off she was then greeted by her friend Willow "Hey Buffy" she greeted. Buffy greeted her and they walked towards to school's entrance only for Buffy to bump into an Orange Hair boy about her age "Sorry" He said "Umm... I am new here my name's Ichigo Kurosaki and yours". "My name's Buffy Summers and this is my Friend Willow" Buffy said. "So Buffy can you show me around I'm kind of lost" He simply said to her "Ok I'll show you around. Buffy showed Ichigo the school introduced her to Giles and everyone else and since most of his class she shared with him they became friends and both talk adding a new member to the group but one thing remains with both of them there secrets. But before ether could explain Ichigo and Buffy had to fight Buffy vampires and Ichigo had to investigate were Buffy was going to.

Buffy raced to the scene and saw three Vampires she could take them. She took her stake and started fighting one of them forgetting the other two. She kick and sent a flurry of punches to the Vampire and then did a roundhouse kick then getting it on the ground and stabbing it with a stake. After killing it a Vampire grabbed her she cursed as it tried to bite her. She then elbowed the Vampire in the stomach and took her stake and killed it. Ichigo arrived killing the other. Ichigo used Flash Step to get out there and what he didn't knew that Buffy saw him...

A/N: First Chapter and First Story Hope you like :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Investigating Soul Reapers

A New Dawn

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

The Next day followed and Buffy thinking about what happened last night when she saw that guy with a black kimono and a large sword. She wanted to find out who he was. Did he go to this school or did she know him. She couldn't stop think about the possible people who she could suspect. "I wonder if Giles knows" she said to herself. She starts walking to the library were Giles was. "Giles" she said hoping for him to hear she didn't saw him she though he was in the back taking inventory of the books or something.

"Oh there you are Giles." She said noticing someone enter the library it was Willow and Xander. "Hey guys" she greeted her friends now ready to tell Giles about what happen. "Anyway, Giles do you know anything about a guy wearing a black kimono and a sword." Soul Reapers. Why do you ask" Said Giles about to grab a book to explain to Buffy. "I saw one at the cemetery" said Buffy. "Interesting" Giles begin to look for books to explain.

A/N: Short Chapter Srry Guys and if I misspelled any character pls tell me. BYE :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Closer To Answers

A New Dawn

Disclaimer: Do I have to explain if you know the answer?

After researching about Soul Reapers Buffy thinks she might know who that guy was. She suspected Ichigo the New Boy. But her plate was filled with vampire slaying and stop the Master from rising so the end of the world and so far she stopped the harvest and some demons and now trying to figure out if Ichigo was a Soul Reaper. It was too much.

"How are we going to figure out if Ichigo is a Soul Reaper if we have to stop the Master from rising and the end of the world" Buffy explained to the others. They all agreed but still pointed out suggested idea to find out.

After pointing out more ideas they saw someone enter the library and it was as the devil spoke there stood Ichigo. "I'm not intruding I am" Ichigo said as started walking towards the group. "No" They all say in union and simply.

"Ok, Anyway I was wonder if I could talk to Willow" Ichigo explained. "What do want to ask" Willow said. "Hey I need some help with one subject" He explained. "Ok what is it" She asked "Its History" He said.

"Ok I can help" She said. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" He said and left the library.


End file.
